Fading Scars
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: *AU* Marty has set up a new life for herself and her daughter. She meets Victor Lord when he saves his daughter's life. What happens when Marty's past catches up to her?


Fading Scars

AN: I dedicate this AU story to my good friend Angelsinstead who loves Victory just as much as I do. I hope that you like it.

_"Did you really think that you were better than me? Well you're not...you're nothing but a bitch in heat," He stated coldly as he traced her breasts with the sharp tip of his knife. He carved his initials into her breasts and then put down the knife. It was time to show the bitch that he was the one with all the power. ___

_It hurt so badly...she had never felt such pain and humiliation before, but she couldn't scream for help because they had gagged her with a sweatband and then taped her mouth shut. ___

_He rammed his steel erection into her over and over again as blood trickled down her legs._

Marty sat up screaming as tears streamed down her face.

"Mommy, Mommy are you okay?" Megan asked as she came running into the room.

"I'm okay...I just had a bad dream," Marty said as she tried her best to smile for her daughter's sake.

"Did you dream about monsters?" Megan asked.

"Yeah...let's get you back to bed. You start Kindergarten tomorrow and you won't want to be tired," Marty said as she picked her little girl up and carried her back to her room.

After Megan had fallen back asleep Marty went into the bathroom and stripped down. She winced as she saw the scar of his initials in her reflection. She hated the fact that she couldn't get naked without being reminded of what they had done to her on the worst night of her life.

She grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the cabinet and brought it in the shower with her. She sat on the shower floor drinking as she tried her best to wash the memories that haunted her away.

XOXOXO

The next morning Marty stumbled out of bed despite her hangover and made Megan waffles and eggs for breakfast. She wanted to make sure that her daughter was prepared for the first day of school.

After breakfast she walked Megan across the street to Sunny Meadows Elementary School. She bent down to tie her shoelaces when Megan let go of her hand and started to cross the street by herself.

"Watch out," Marty heard a man call out. She looked up and saw a car slamming on their brakes in an attempt to miss her child.

"Megan!" she shrieked as a total stranger grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the car just in time.

"Megan, are you okay?" Marty cried out as she ran over to the stranger.

"Mommy," she cried out as she went into her mother's arms.

"I think that she's okay. She's just scared is all," he said.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome...my names Victor Lord JR. What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Ma...I'm Samantha Davidson," she lied. She had been using that name for a little over five years now and it still felt so foreign to her.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"You can start by letting me take you out to dinner tonight," he said as he smiled at her.

XOXOXO

"You can start by letting me take you out to dinner tonight," he said as he smiled at her.

"I...I don't know," Marty hesitated. She hadn't dated anybody since that night and she wasn't sure if she was ready to start dating again.

"It's just dinner, You can bring your little girl over, I'm sure that my daughter Dani would love to have a play date with her," Victor stated.

"How old is your daughter?" Marty asked.

"She's five, it's actually her first day of Kindergarten today," Victor said.

"It's my daughter Megan's first day of kindergarten as well. They grow up so fast don't they," Marty stated.

"Yeah, maybe our girls will be in the same class," Victor stated.

"Yeah...maybe, well I better walk Megan to her class before she's late," Marty stated as she began to walk away.

"Wait, so are we on for dinner?" Victor asked. "Nothing fancy, just Macaroni and Cheese at my place with Dani and me," Victor explained as he wrote his address on the back of his Business Card.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"I'll see you tonight," he said as he handed her the card and watched her walk away.

XOXOXO

_"Please just let me go, you're hurting me," she whimpered, but he couldn't let her go. He had cared so much about her and she had discarded him like he was trash. She had abandoned him the way that his mother had._

_She had fought with everything that she had to get away from him. She grabbed a piece of broken glass from the floor and sliced his face with it._

_His friends grabbed her before she could get away and forced her to the ground. He grabbed the knife that his father had given him and climbed on top of her._

_"Did you really think that you were better than me. Well you're not...you're nothing but a bitch in heat," He said as he pushed the knife into her breasts and carved his initials into her. She was his now forever and the whole world would know it. "I'm never letting you go," he whispered in her ear as he held her down and forced himself into her._

_"I'm coming back for you," he promised as he left but when he returned, back to where he left her, all he could see was the red flames and smoke._

_"Marty!"_ he screamed out as he woke up.

"Shhhh, were you dreaming about the fire again?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah," he grunted as he climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.

"You have to let it go,"

"I can't, I'm the reason that she's dead. I kept her chained in that warehouse like an animal and I can't...I'll never be able to take that back, I'll never be able to apologize," he whispered as his voice broke.

"You've changed from that man that you used to be. You may not have been able to help her, but you did a lot to help me...so just let the past go," she pleaded with him.

"I'm trying...I have to take a shower and get to the hospital," he said as he kissed her and headed to the bathroom.

He grabbed the bottle of Vodka that he kept hidden under the towels and he took a couple of swigs. When he thought that he had enough liquid courage to get him through the next couple of hours, he placed the bottle back where he had gotten it from.

He removed his clothes as he tried his best to avoid his reflection in the mirror. He kept the scar as a reminder of what he had done, but there were mornings that he couldn't face the scar that she left behind.

He climbed into the shower and tried his best to forget the way that she looked the last time that he saw her as he tried to wash away his sins.

XOXOXO

After Marty dropped Megan off she got in her car and drove to the Library. When she had moved here five years ago she had taken the job as the head librarian. She liked the quiet and the peace that she found in the library, plus it gave her plenty of time to read and learn about any topic she desired.

Marty poured herself a cup of Coffee and grabbed Wuthering Heights off the shelf and began to read.

XOXOXO

Victor Lord Jr. walked into his office at the Sun. He sat down at the desk and tried to focus on the layout of the next edition's paper, but all he could think about was his date with Sam.

He typed her name into the Google search bar, but nothing came up on her. He didn't want to pry into her past, but there was something sad and haunted in her eyes and he couldn't help but be curious about what had put it there.

"Mr. Lord, you have Edward Baker waiting on line one," Sally, his receptionist announced over the phone intercom.

"Put him through," Victor announced.

"Edward, what is this about?" Victor asked. Edward was his mother's attorney and if he was calling it meant that his mother Irene Manning had left him something in her will.

"First off, I wanted to tell you that I was very sorry about your mother's passing."

"It's okay, we haven't been close in a long time," Victor stated.

"Yes I know, but she always talked highly of you. She left me a letter that she wanted me to deliver to you once she was no longer with us. Would you be available to meet me for lunch at the Bayside Cafe?"

"Yeah, I can be there around one," Victor stated as he looked at his schedule for the day.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Edward Baker stated.

XOXOXO

He arrived at the hospital and went instantly to her room. He looked at her through the windows and all he could see was Marty looking back at him. It wasn't Marty of course...it couldn't be but he couldn't help but see her in place of his patients especially when she was the one that he wanted to help most.

He picked up her medical chart and grimaced as he read the results of the rape exam. She had been sexually tortured the same way that he had tortured Marty. He could never help her, but he would do everything he could to help his patient recover from the trauma.

"Hello Michelle, I'm a psychiatrist at this hospital and I specialize in Rape Counseling. I want you to know that things will be better for you."

"How can they be better? He hurt me and every time I look in the mirror I'm going to see where he burned my face with the butt of his Cigarette. I wish that I would have just died."

"Don't say that...you are strong enough to survive what that asshole did to you...you're a survivor not a Victim. I promise you that I will do everything that I can to help you feel safe again," he stated as he sat by her side.

"I'm not going to force you into talking about it, but I want you to know that I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about anything," he offered as he gently grabbed her hand.

XOXOXO

Victor walked into the Bayside Cafe and saw Edward Baker waiting at a table for him.

"It's been a long time," Edward stated as Victor sat down in the chair across from him.

"What's this about? What did my mother leave me?"

"Let's order before we jump right into business," Edward suggested as he waved over their waiter.

"Have you guys decided on what you would like to order?"

"I would like a bourbon on the rocks while I look over the menu," Victor stated. He normally didn't drink in the afternoon, but he knew that having a few drinks would make it easier to discuss his mother and what she left him.

"I'll have a Chicken Sandwich," Edward ordered when the waiter had brought Victor his drink. "Have you had a chance to decide."

"That sounds good, I'll have the same. So...why did you want to meet me?" Victor asked as the waiter walked away.

"Your mother wanted her entire estate to be split between you and your brother," Edward announced as he opened his suitcase and brought out a handful of documents.

"What brother? I'm an only child."

"I think it would be best if I let your mother explain," Edward said as he handed Victor an envelope with his name on it.

_My dearest Victor,_

_If you are reading this letter than I have already passed away. I wanted to apologize so many times for the things that I said about your late wife Tea. I was only trying to make things easier for you and little Dani, but I know now that I went too far. I should have never called Tea a gold-digging slut even if that's what she was. I am to blame for the distance that existed between us and only hope that you will find solace in the legacy that I have left you._

_If you are reading this letter then you must have already learned that I have left half of my estate to your twin brother. I know that you are confused...I let you believe that you were an only child, but the truth is that I was ashamed that I sold your brother to my cousin._

_It was a different time back then...your father had left me without a penny to my name. I knew that I had to abandon one of my sons in order to survive and so I did. I tried to find out what happened to my little boy after I had remarried and our circumstances had changed, but all traces of my cousin had disappeared. I hope that you will find your brother and that you will both forgive me in time._

_-Your Mother_

_Irene Manning _

"Do you know where my brother is?" Victor asked as he folded the paper up and placed it in the envelope.

"We are still trying to track him down. We have placed his share of the money in a trust until we can locate him. The other twenty million dollars will be yours as soon as you sign these documents," Edward said as the waiter placed their food on the table and walked away.


End file.
